Flour and Dough
Using and completely cooking rice flour limits flexibility for any process where food products are customized snack foods and the like which require a combination of rice flour or dough with other types of flour and dough, such as masa dough or wheat dough. Providing partially gelatinized rice flour using the process of the invention described herein permits customization of a dough which includes rice dough to a particular product using a continuous process without extensive shut down times.
An object of this invention is to provide a new flexible process for the production of partially gelatinized rice flour and dough.
These and other objects, advantages, features and characteristics of the present invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description and claims.